Beyond the Partridge Family
by Woemcat
Summary: These are Shirley-centric short stories. They won't be in chronological order; they may have some arcs though, but I wanted to do some were pre- and post-Partridge Family Series. The first chapter is the Six Little Words story, which I am leaving up. So, new content will start with chapter 2. This won't be updated regularly, but as I feel inspired and each chapter stands alone.
1. Six Little Words

Shirley Partridge, still starry-eyed from her latest date with Chuck Corwin, closes the door to her house. For once, the house is quiet: Keith and Laurie have moved out, and Danny, Chris and Tracy are in bed, fast asleep. She walks up the stairs, goes into her bedroom and dresses for the night. As she turns down the covers of her bed, a light catches her eye. She looks down and smiles, reflecting on the evening. His smile! His voice! Six little words that will change her life forever: "Shirley Partridge, will you marry me?" And her answer, "Yes!"


	2. Spending the Rest of Her Life

As she walks down the aisle, Shirley gazes into her beloved's eyes. "I love this man with all my heart. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him." This feels so surreal! She doesn't even hear the preacher speaking until she hears the words, "Do you, Shirley Renfrew Partridge take this man, Charles C. Corwin as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." Before she knows it, she hears, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." She feels her husband's kiss on her lips hearing him whisper, "I love you, Shirley Corwin."


	3. The Newlyweds

The newlyweds cuddle in the bed of their honeymoon suite, and study the two rings on her left ring finger. "I like these rings on your finger," he remarks.

"Me too!"

They exchange a soft kiss, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I love being your wife."

"I love being your husband and that you're my wife." He kisses her cheek and chuckles, "I love everything about you, Shirley Corwin. I love your eyes, your smile..."

She gives him a quick kiss. "And tomorrow we start our lives together as a family."

"And I am very excited about that."


	4. I've Got Something to Tell You

Shirley drives home from Dr. Lucas's office in a daze, thinking the last time she saw him, Tracy thanked him for delivering her!

And Laurie! "Whatever he treated you for, I'd get it again!"

She smiles and sighs, "Well, I got it again. Now to tell Chuck... and the kids!"

Finding inner strength and courage, she exits the car, walks up the sidewalk, and opens the front door.

Her husband's sitting in the easy chair, reading the newspaper. "Hi, honey! "How was your appointment?" he greets.

She inhales and begins, "I've got something to tell you!"


	5. Telling the Kids

Chuck and Shirley gather the kids into the living room.

"What is it you wanted to tell us?" Laurie asks.

"Yeah, mom," Danny interjects, "You look like the news is big."

The couple looks at each other, stunned.

Keith rushes through the door. "I got here as soon as I could."

"C'mon mom," Chris pipes, "You gonna tell us?

"Yeah," Tracy adds. "Tell us!"

Chuck puts his arm around his wife, and kisses her on the cheek. "You wanna tell 'em?"

Shirley, nervous, inhales and begins, "I'm going to have a baby."

"WHAT?!" The kids exclaim in unison.


	6. Taking Leave

The front doorbell rings. Shirley descends the stairs, answering the door. "Hi, Reuben! Come in!"

"I've got the contracts for the summer tour."

"Thank you. The kids will be able to go, but I'll have to pass."

"Why?" he asks, confused. "You were more excited about the tour than the kids were."

"I'm taking an extended leave starting in late April or early May," she grins.

"Lemme guess. Chuck's being sent overseas, and you're going with him."

"No. We're not being sent overseas."

"Then what?"

"I don't want to run the risk of going into labour on stage."

"Oh, you don't want to run the risk of going into labour..." he trails off. Suddenly, he realizes what she was saying. "What?"

Shirley chuckles, enjoying every minute. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to be performing in the group when I'm due to give birth."

"Give birth?"

"Yes. I'm due in June!"

"June?"

"Yes, June!" she responds, trying not to laugh too hard.

"So, you're uh..." He's not wanting to say it out loud.

"Yes, Reuben, I'm having a baby. Oh, by the way, I'll need to get a couple costumes made. The ones I have now won't fit me for long."

"A baby," he whispers, and regroups, "Just stop by the seamstress's shop and we'll get everything taken care of."

"Thank you, Reuben."

Chuck descends the stairs, "Oh hi, Ruben!"

The older man rises and they shake hands, "Congratulations, Chuck. What a surprise!"

"Thanks," he sits by his wife, taking her hand, "it's a pleasant surprise." He leans down, giving her a quick kiss.

Ruben smiles, "Well, I'll leave you to look over the contracts... and I suppose you can cross out the parts concerning you. Keith arranging the songs for five parts?"

"He is," Shirley confirms. "Everything's covered."

"Ah! Good! Well, I'll see you Friday."

Shirley walks him to the door, "See you then."

* * *

 _A/N-This is a piece of "microfiction," or a vignette, not a drabble._


	7. Quite the Kicker

"Come quick! The baby's kicking!"

Chuck rushes over, placing his hand over the baby. "That's…" trailing off, at a loss for words.

"…amazing?" Shirley ventures, completing his thought.

Chuck nods. Suddenly a grimace crosses her features. He wanted to ask what was wrong when she grabs his hand gently and moved it to the other side of her belly, where he could feel another light kick. Chuck smiles widely.

"You know, our child is quite the kicker." Shirley observes.

"She is."

"Still think it's a girl?"

"And she'll be as beautiful as her mother."

Shirley smiles.


	8. Amazing

"Mom?" Tracy asks, as they sit together on the couch. "Does it hurt to have a baby?"

"It does," she replies, propping her swollen feet on the coffee table.

Tracy frowns.

"Once the baby comes, you forget about the pain."

"Really?"

"It's worth it." Stroking Tracy's hair and chuckling, "You'll understand when you become a mother."

"I don't know if I want to."

"It's okay. You've got time." Shirley's eyes widen.

"What is it?"

She places her daughter's hand on her abdomen. "The baby's kicking."

"Wow! That's amazing!"

"It is."


	9. Names

"I like Sherri," Chuck suggests, kissing her on the cheek.

Shirley frowns. "How about Charlene?"

"I want to name her after you."

"Another Shirley in the house would get confusing."

"Well, what do you like?"

Shirley smiles. "How about Cassidy?"

"Cassidy? Where'd you get that?"

"It just came to me." She feels a kick. "The baby likes it."

"I like it." He kisses her again. "I still want to name her after you. How about Renee?"

"Renee? How is that after me?"

"Your maiden name is Renfrew. Renee!"

"Cassidy Renee. I like it!"

The baby kicks and Shirley smiles.


	10. After You're Born

The last song draws thunderous applause. It seems out of place, not performing with her children, but the baby is due in about a month. The crowd begins chanting, "Shirley!"

"Shirley?" Reuben asks. "Feeling up to it?"

She grins from ear to ear.

"Go ahead, honey. You know you want to," Chuck encourages.

"Thanks!" She gives him a quick peck and joins her family on stage.

"Our mother, Shirley Partridge!" Keith announces.

She joins her children on another four numbers. It feels good to be performing again! Placing her hand on her baby, she muses, "After you're born, sweetheart."


	11. I Think It's Time!

Shirley stretches in bed, trying to find a comfortable position; the baby is due any day now. She's heard "It's a boy!" three times and "It's a girl!" twice. "I wonder what I'll hear this time?" she ponders as she strokes her swollen abdomen. The baby stretches and shows an ankle; Shirley giggles. "I can't wait to meet you!" Suddenly, she feels a tightness in her back, radiating around her abdomen. "Oh!" She breathes as it intensifies and then releases. Five minutes later, she feels another, and another five minutes after that. "Chuck!" she calls out, "I think it's time!"


	12. Meet Baby Cassidy

Chuck walks into Shirley's hospital room, sees his wife holding their new daughter, and is awestruck.

"Chuck, meet your daughter, Cassidy Renee Corwin."

"She's beautiful. She has your eyes."

Cassidy yawns.

"She looks like her mother."

"You want to hold her?"

"I'm afraid I'll drop her."

"No, you won't. Hold your baby," she insists.

"Hello, I'm your Daddy!"

Shirley beams, observing this first father-daughter moment.

Cassidy cries. Unsure, Chuck passes the baby back to Shirley.

"I love you, Shirley." He kisses his wife. "You've made me the happiest man in the world."


	13. The Partridge Kids Meet Cassidy

Keith drives the kids to the hospital to meet their new sister. However, their excitement is short-lived when they see a sign at the entrance of the OB/GYN unit, which reads, "Visitors Under 12 Not Allowed."

"Aww! No fair!" Tracy cries. "Does this mean me and Chris can't go in?"

"According to the sign, no," Laurie comments.

"Well, that just stinks!" Chris laments.

"I bet we can get you in! Just leave it to me."

"Really?" Tracy pipes.

"Danny," Keith corrects. "We can't break the rules. The two of you will just have to wait here."

"Sure, we can!" Tracy adds.

"C'mon, Keith! I'll even let you have my new baseball mitt."

"Sorry, Slugger. Do you want us to get thrown out?"

"I have an idea!"

"Whatever it is," Laurie scolds, "forget it!"

"Just trust me."

"Why is it that every time Danny says that, trouble soon follows?" Laurie inquires.

"You have to ask?" Keith responds. Anyway, Laurie and I are going to see mom. Danny, you stay with the kids.

"Are you sure about that?" the brunette Partridge asks, doubting.

"I'm going to trust him," the eldest Partridge begins, "because if he causes any trouble, I'm going to knock him into the next century."

Danny shrinks back in compliance.

* * *

Keith and Laurie ask the unit nurse where their mother is located and find her room. Laurie knocks on the door, but doesn't hear an answer. She quietly opens the door and they see their mother sound asleep.

"She looks tired," Keith remarks.

"Well, she did just give birth a few hours ago. I imagine that would make anyone tired."

"Let's go look at the nursery and let mom sleep for a little while longer," he whispers.

"Okay."

Laurie closes the door and they make their way to the nursery. A nurse sees the pair and asks them which baby they're wanting to see.

"Shirley Partridge," Laurie instinctively replies.

"I'm sorry," the nurse answers, "we don't have a 'Shirley Partridge.'"

"We mean Shirley Corwin," Keith explains, "Our mother recently got remarried and we're not used to her new last name."

The nurse smiles. "I see. I'll move the baby to the front."

"Thanks," the brunette Partridge voices.

The nurse goes into the unit and moves the baby's crib to the front. "This is your sister," she mouths.

"Oh, Keith! She's so pretty! She looks like mom."

"I can't believe how tiny she is," he remarks, taking a few pictures.

"Hi, kids!"

They turn to the voice and see their mother.

"Mom," Laurie gushes, embracing her mother, "she's beautiful."

"How are you feeling?" Keith asks, embracing her as well.

"I'm tired, but I feel good." She looks around for her other kids. "Where are Danny, Tracy and Chris?"

"Danny's watching Chris and Tracy," Keith explains, "there was a sign saying visitors under twelve weren't allowed."

Shirley groans, "That's right. I'd forgotten." Clearing her head, she continues, "Wait a minute. You left Danny in charge?"

"I threatened to knock him into the next century if he tried anything."

She giggles, and then asks the nurse to bring the baby to her room.

"I'm going to check on the kids," Keith states.

"Thanks."

* * *

Shirley and Laurie go into the hospital room.

"Oh!" Shirley groans, "I'm still a bit stiff and sore, but I feel good."

"What do you mean?" Laurie asks, a bit confused.

"The joy of holding each of my babies for the first time makes me forget most of the pain and fatigue."

"Here's your little one!" the nurse announces, as she wheels the bassinet into the room. "Would you like me to leave her in there or would you like to take her?"

"I'll take her." Shirley situates herself in bed and the nurse places the baby in her arms. The nurse checks the ankle band and sees that it matches Shirley's and then leaves the room.

"Oh mom! She's beautiful! She has your eyes."

"That's what Chuck said," Shirley giggles. "Would you like to hold her?"

"I'd love to."

Shirley passes the baby to her eldest daughter, and beams with pride.

"Hi, Cass! It's your oldest sister, Laurie. You are so cute!"

They hear noise outside and startle. Cassidy begins to scream.

"What was that?" Shirley asks, curious. She looks at her eldest daughter, "Here, let me take her."

"'Kay." She passes her sister over to their mother. "I'll go see what's going on."

"Thanks. C'mere, baby girl. Did that noise scare you?" Shirley cradles Cassidy.

Laurie peeks her head out the door and sees Tracy and her brothers. "Psst!" Keith startles and looks around. "Over here!"

Keith motions for his siblings to follow him. Chris and Tracy look left, then right, and when the coast clears, dash over to Keith and Laurie and enter the room. Danny follows. Shirley looks up, surprised to see her youngest son and next-to-youngest daughter race into the room. Danny, Keith and Laurie follow. Cassidy screams at the tops of her lungs.

"What on earth?!"

"We snuck in," Chris confesses.

"We tried to be quiet," Tracy glares at Danny, "but Danny tripped."

"Sorry. How was I supposed to know that nurse was going to put that cart there."

"It's called, look where you're going," the youngest Partridge rolls her eyes.

"I know you're not supposed to be in here," She tries to act stern, but is unsuccessful. She smiles, "but I'm glad to see you. Come here and meet your sister, Cassidy Renee Corwin."

Cassidy has settled down and is quiet.

Tracy, grinning from ear to ear, hugs her mother and admires her younger sister. "She's so cute! Hi Cassie! I'm Tracy, your older sister. I can teach you how to do your hair, play hopscotch, and also hand-held percussion instruments."

"And I'm Chris, one of your older brothers. I can teach you how to play the drums."

"And I'm Danny. I can help you get your financial and stock portfolios together."

"And I'm Keith. Your oldest brother and your protector."

Shirley soaks in this moment with her children.

* * *

After about an hour of visiting, the nurse comes in, and scolds the kids. "What are all of you doing in here?"

"They were just visiting," Shirley smiles.

She scowls and clears her throat. "Didn't you guys read the sign that says 'Visitors Under 12 Not Allowed on the Unit'?"

"Yes, but we came in anyway," Danny interjects.

"Danny," Shirley warns.

"We'd probably better go," Laurie suggests, wanting to take the focus off her younger siblings.

The nurse nods and leaves the room.

Chris and Tracy give their mother a kiss on the cheek. "Bye, mom!" Chris states.

"Bye, mom! Bye, Cassie!" Tracy smiles.

"Bye, sweethearts," Shirley kisses her children.

"Bye! Love you!" Danny gives his mother a light embrace and kisses her on the cheek. "Bye, little sis."

" I love you too."

Keith and Laurie also tell their mother and youngest sister goodbye. The five Partridge children leave the room.

"Hey, Tracy," Danny bellows, "How 'bout getting on that stretcher thing and I'll push you."

Shirley laughs and shakes her head in resignation. "Cassidy, your brothers and sisters are good kids. Danny's full of mischief, but he means well. Just don't let him convince you to go along with most of his antics." She kisses her newest daughter on the top of her head, and yawns. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought. Let's get some sleep." She places her daughter in her bassinet, wheels it by her bed and climbs back into bed.

The nurse knocks on her door. "Would you like me to take her back to the nursery?"

"No. I'd rather her be with me for awhile."

"All right. Just let me know."

"Thank you."

The nurse leaves. Shirley snuggles into her covers and sleep soon overtakes her.


	14. Going Home

Shirley dresses Cassidy for the ride home from the hospital. "Are you ready to go home?"

As Chuck arrives, the nurse is pushing a wheelchair. "I've got your discharge papers. Ready to go?"

"We are, aren't we, Cassidy?" Shirley kisses the baby's head.

The nurse wheels Shirley and Cassidy to the car. Chuck receives the baby as the nurse helps Shirley into the car. Then, he places the baby in his wife's arms. He gets in the driver's seat and starts the engine. "Shall we?"

"Yes," Smiling, Shirley kisses her husband, "Let's go home!"

* * *

 _A/N-This is the last chapter in this story arc. Next chapter starts a new arc. However, with any additional chapter, I'm using this canon (with Shirley and Chuck being married and Cassidy as their child together).  
_


	15. Welcome to the World, Baby Keith

_**This one goes back to pre-Partridge Family's series days:**_

Shirley sits on her hospital bed and cradles her newborn son. Her husband of less than a year has just left for home. "I can't believe you're mine, Keith!" She studies her son. "You've got your father's eyes, nose, mouth... I don't see a whole lot of me." She compares their hands and smiles. "You've got my hands." Keith kicks a foot out from under the blanket. "And you've got my feet." The baby yawns and lets out a loud wail. "You've got some lungs there! Maybe you'll be a singer!" She rocks her baby. "Welcome to the world, Keith."


	16. That's My Laurie

Eighteen month old Keith Partridge crawls onto the couch beside his mother and baby sister, Laurie. "Baby!" Keith giggles, patting his sister's head.

"Yes, this is your baby sister, Laurie."

"Wah-wee!" He points to Laurie, at Shirley's breast.

"Your sister's eating."

Laurie detaches and begins crying.

"Wah-wee cwy!"

Shirley burps Laurie on her shoulder. "C'mon, sweetheart. You got a gas bubble?"

Keith pats his sister's back. "No cwy, Wah-wee!"

"What a sweet brother you are!" she proudly remarks.

Laurie burps and relaxes.

"That's my girl!"

"Dat my Wah-wee!"

Shirley giggles.


	17. Meet Your Little Brother

Dan and Shirley Partridge, baby Danny in his mother's arms, walk into their home.

"Welcome home, Danny!" Shirley coos, as Dan opens the front door.

Keith and Laurie race to their mother.

"I wanna see the baby!" Laurie squeals.

"Me first," Keith insists, "I'm the oldest!"

"Me first! I'm the youngest!"

"Nuh uh! Danny's the youngest."

Laurie stops in her tracks, realizing she's no longer the youngest, and cries.

"It's all right," Shirley comforts. "Come meet your little brother."

Keith and Laurie join Shirley and baby Danny on the couch.

"Hi, Danny!" Laurie smiles. A lock of hair falls and tickles Danny's nose. He grabs the lock. "Ouch! Mommy! Danny's pulling my hair!" Laurie cries.

"I'm sorry, Laurie!" Shirley soothes, freeing the lock from the baby's grasp.

"He hurt my head," Laurie pouts.

"He didn't mean it." She kisses her daughter on the temple.

"Boo hoo," Keith mocks.

"Okay, Keith," Dan admonishes, "that's enough."

"Yes, daddy," he sulks. "Mommy, can I hold Danny?"

"Sure!" She helps him hold the baby. "Make sure you support his head. Good job!"

"Mommy, I like him!" he grins.

"Not me!" Laurie frowns.

* * *

 _A/N-This is a double-drabble, or a "droubble."_


	18. Colic!

Shirley paces the living room floor, walking a screaming Danny. "Oh, Danny! Mama's got you."

Dan descends the stairs and sees his exhausted wife. Danny scrunches his legs up and lets out another wail.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she sighs. "Did we wake you?"

"Here, let me take him. You're exhausted."

"It's okay. You've got work in a couple more hours. You need your sleep."

"Shirley, let me take him. You're exhausted. Get some sleep."

She nods, passing the baby over, and goes up the stairs.

He walks the baby. "Shhh! Daddy's got you."


	19. Another Baby Boy Partridge

The phone rings at the Partridge house. Amanda Renfrew answers, "Hello?"

"Mom, you've got a new grandson!"

"Wonderful! What did you and Dan name him?"

"Christopher James. We'll call him Chris."

Six-year-old Laurie bounds down the stairs, "Did mommy have the baby?"

"I hope we have another brother," Keith proclaims.

"We need a sister," she argues back.

"Shh!" Amanda corrects. "Keith and Laurie are down here."

"Let me talk to them," Shirley requests.

"Mommy!" Laurie takes the phone.

"Hi, sweetheart. You've got a new baby brother, Chris."

Keith takes the phone as Laurie cries into her grandmother's arms, "Keith always gets what he wants!"

After Keith talks to his mother, he hands the phone to his grandmother.

"Laurie's upset, isn't she?" Shirley queries.

"I wanted a sister," Laurie wails.

"She is," Amanda answers.

"She'll get over it when she meets him."

* * *

 _A/N-This is a drabble and a half, or a "Sesquidrabble."_


	20. Finally, Another Baby Girl

Eight-year-old Laurie rocks her newborn sister. "Finally! I've got a sister!"

"Tracy's awake?" Shirley asks, exiting the kitchen. "I didn't hear her wake up."

"She started crying a few minutes ago, so I changed her and she wanted to rock."

"Thanks," she replies, lifting the baby. "I need to feed her. Can I sit in the rocker?"

"Sure!" Laurie gets up.

"You glad to finally get a younger sister?" Shirley feeds Tracy.

"Yes! After three brothers, it's nice to have a sister. We Partridge sisters have to stick together."

"I suppose you're right," she chuckles.

* * *

 _A/N-This is the last chapter in this story arc. Another one begins in the next chapter._


	21. I love you, mom!

_**This is another post-Partridge Family story arc.**_

Shirley helps Laurie into her wedding dress. "Honey," she exclaims, as she studies her oldest daughter, "you look beautiful!"

"Thanks," she blushes. "I can't believe I'm getting married!" Pausing, she sighs as her face falls.

"What's wrong?"

Tears stream down the bride's face. "I wish Daddy were here to walk me down the aisle."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," she comforts, dabbing her daughter's eyes. "Your father would be so proud of you." Shirley pulls a small box out of her purse and hands it to her daughter.

"What's this?" she asks, curious.

"Open it!" her mother directs, smiling.

Laurie opens the box and reveals a locket. "Mom! It's beautiful!" She opens the locket and sees a picture of her father holding her as a newborn. Tears stream down her face. "Oh, mom!"

Shirley wraps her daughter in an embrace. "Your dad wanted to give it to you on your wedding day. He made one for Tracy too."

Both women are crying.

"I think we'll need to redo our makeup," Shirley chuckles through tears.

Laurie chuckles as she wipes her eyes. "I love you so much, mom!"

"I love you too, sweetheart."

* * *

 _ **In real life, Susan Dey was the first of the Partridge kids to get married. So, it'll be the same with my canon.**_


	22. Walking Down the Aisle

Keith knocks on the bridal suite door.

"Come in!" Laurie calls.

"You ready, sis?"

The bride looks at her mother. "I guess it's time!"

Shirley kisses her daughter's cheek, "I love you."

"I love you, too." She smiles. "Let's get me married!"

Keith takes his sister's hand and leads her to the church narthex. "You look beautiful, sis."

"Thanks."

Laurie watches as Danny escorts Shirley up the aisle, with Chuck following behind. Then, her fiance, Bernard, walks to the end of the aisle, followed by the pastor. The organist plays the bridal march, as the groomsmen escort the bridesmaids to the other end of the aisle. Last to process are the best man, and Tracy, the maid of honour. The preacher motions for everyone to stand.

"You ready for this?" Keith grins.

"Yes. Let's do this," she exclaims.

They begin their walk down the aisle.

* * *

 _ **This is a drabble and a half.  
**_


	23. The Groom and His Mother

Keith dances with his mother during his wedding reception.

"Sue's a lovely woman," Shirley beams.

"Thanks," he grins. "I'm a lucky guy."

"I hope you're as happy as your father and I were and Chuck and I are now."

"We will be," he smiles.

She studies her eldest son, proud of the man he has become.

"What?"

"I'm thinking I've just said goodbye to the little boy you used to be."

"I'll always be your little boy," he assures.

Sue dances with her father. Keith cuts in and they finish the song.

Shirley beams.


	24. Mrs William Condray

Tracy studies her form in the mirror. "I can't believe I'm a bride! In just forty-eight hours, I'll be Mrs. William Condray!"

Shirley sees her youngest Partridge and smiles.

"Mom!"

"You look beautiful!" she states, adjusting her daughter's train.

"Thanks! It's really happening!"

"Yes," the matriarch grins.

"I love him so much! Did you feel like this when you married Dad?"

Shirley fluff's her daughter's veil. "I did."

"I hope I have as happy marriage as you and dad did and you and Chuck do."

"I know you will."

The women embrace.


	25. I'm Ready!

Tracy, her hand resting in the crook of her step father's arm, looks down the aisle. She spies Laurie and Cassidy, her matron of honour and junior bridesmaid, and her little niece, Sarah as flower girl, and Chris, a groomsman. Her mother, Keith and Danny sit in the front row. Her eyes focus on William, her beloved. The organist begins to play Wagner's _Bridal Chorus_ , and the bride inhales. "This is it!"

"You ready?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well," he smiles, "let's go!"

Tracy kisses his cheek. "Thanks for everything. I love you."

They begin the walk down the aisle.


	26. We've Got Some News

Danny and his fiancee, Gretchen, enter the Partridge house. They find Shirley and Chuck, along with Keith and Sue, Laurie and Bernard, Chris, Tracy and William, Cassidy, and the Partridge grandchildren watching TV. Shirley turns of the television.

"Mom, everyone," Danny begins, "Gretchen and I have some news."

All eyes gaze at the couple, waiting in anticipation of their news.

"What is it?" the matriarch asks.

"Gretchen and I got married last night!"

The family sits in stunned silence until Chris pipes, "Way to go, Danny!"

Shirley rises and embraces the couple.

"Congratulations and welcome to the family, Mrs. Partridge!"


	27. Mommy!

_**This starts another story arc:**_

"I'll be the mommy and you be the little girl," three-year old Cassidy Corwin announces, as she and her mother play house.

"All right," Shirley smiles.

The doorbell rings and she starts to answer.

"Mommy!" the girl protests.

"Hang on. Let me get the door." She opens it, revealing Laurie.

"Hi mom!" the young woman hugs her mother.

"What brings you by this time of day?"

"Mommy!" Cassidy stomps.

"Cassidy Renee Corwin, fix the attitude right this minute," Shirley warns.

"But Mommy, we were playing."

"If you keep that up, you can go to your room."

Cassidy pouts.

"Now, why don't you get out your Crayons and a colouring book?"

"Yes, ma'am." Cassidy colours in a corner of the room.

"Why don't we have a seat. Do you want anything to drink? I've got some iced tea made."

"Sure."

Shirley fixes two glasses of tea and a cup of Kool-aid, serving her daughters and herself. Laurie bites her lip, trying to hide a grin.

"You look like you're about to burst."

"I am."

"Well? Don't keep me waiting."

"You're going to be a Grandma in about six months!"

"What?" Shirley smiles.

"She's not a Grandma, she's Mommy," Cassidy rebuts, looking up from her colouring book.

"Well," the brunette begins, "I'm going to be a mommy, you're going to be an auntie, and mom's going to be a Grandma."

"You can't be a mommy, you're the sister."

Shirley beams at the exchange between her eldest and youngest daughters.

"Cassidy, I'm having a baby in about six months.."

"A baby?!" she shrieks, clapping her hands. "Laurie, you're having a baby?"

"I am!"

"Mommy! Laurie's having a baby!" Cassidy squeals as she jumps into her sister's arms.

"Oh, Laurie! This is the best news! How are you feeling?"

"Fine. The doctor says I'm in perfect health."

The women embrace.

"I hope I'm as good a mother as you are."

"Honey," Shirley assures, "you'll be a great mother."

"Thanks, mom!"


	28. Just Perfect

Keith races from the delivery room to the waiting room where his family is waiting, in anticipation, of the newest Partridge grandchild. He spies his mother with step-father, Chuck, his brothers and sisters and their spouses, and eight-year-old niece, Sarah. His in-laws are also waiting. They look up and see Keith grinning from ear to ear.

"Well?" Shirley asks.

"Niece or nephew?" Cassidy queries.

"It's a girl!"

The family cheers in celebration.

"Six pounds even, twenty-one inches long."

"Does she have a name?" Danny interjects.

"Katherine Evelyn Anita Partridge, and she's just perfect."


	29. Samantha Nicole

Shirley knocks on the hospital room door.

"Come in!" Tracy calls.

The proud grandmother, smiling, studies her newest granddaughter. "She's beautiful!"

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Sure." Studying the child, she adds, "She looks just like you did as a baby."

"William thinks so too. He said she has my eyes and my nose."

"She does."

"But she has his hands and chin."

Shirley looks at the baby's feet.

"She definitely has his feet," Tracy giggles.

"Have you two decided upon a name?"

"Samantha Nicole. He wanted Marie; I, Elaine, so we chose our next preference, Nicole.


	30. I'll Finish College First

Danny and Gretchen, holding baby Isabella, enter the Partridge house.

"Can I hold my niece?" Cassidy, eager.

Gretchen passes the baby over.

"Hi, Isabella! I'm your Aunt Cassidy. Sorry I didn't get to meet you at the hospital. I was at college." To Danny, "Love her flaming red hair."

"Everybody says that," Gretchen giggles.

"She looks just like a baby doll. Yes, you do," she coos. "I can't wait until I have a baby."

Shirley coughs.

"No, mom. Not yet."

Shirley sighs, relieved.

"I want to finish college first. Until then, I'll love on my nieces."


	31. It's Not Polite

**This starts another story arc:**

As Cassidy shows off her engagement ring to her family, six-year-old Isabella pipes, "Uncle Chris, when are you getting married?"

Chris, embarrassed, blushes.

"Isabella," Shirley interjects, to the relief of her youngest son, "sometimes people don't want to get married."

"Why not? Don't you want to get married?"

"Isabella," Danny warns.

"I'm just askin'," she insists.

"Enough!" the exasperated father cautions.

"Bella," Chris invites, setting her in his lap, "it's not polite to ask this question."

"Why not? Cassidy's getting married. Why aren't you?"

"It just isn't polite."

Isabella frowns.

"Do you like it when people ask you why you're short?"

"No," she scowls.

"Same with me. I don't like it when people ask me that question."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Chris," she cries.

"It's okay," he soothes, wiping her tears. "Now, how 'bout some ice cream? I've been wanting some ice cream at Captain Chocolate's Ice Cream Emporium. How 'bout you get your brother and cousins and we'll go get some ice cream?"

"Are you sure?" Danny asks.

"Yeah. I haven't gotten to spend much time with my nieces and nephews recently."

"You want some help?" Cassidy asks. "I'm up for ice cream, if you're game."

"Come on," he smiles.

Isabella returns with her brother and cousins. "We're ready!"

"Let's go!" Chris instructs, as he, Cassidy and the kids leave.

"Have fun!" Shirley smiles, as Chris closes the front door.

"He's brave taking all the kids," Danny chuckles.

"Cassidy will keep them in line," Shirley replies.

"The kids or Chris?"

"All, I suppose!"


	32. Jamaica

Shirley answers the phone in the living room. "Hello?"

"Hi, mom!" Cassidy greets from the other end of the line.

"How was Jamaica?"

"It was wonderful! The beaches were perfect! I've never seen water so blue! And the beaches... wow!"

"Sounds like it was a great trip."

"Oh, it was! And the honeymoon suite was the best! His and Hers robes, daily spa treatment and massage..."

"Your dad and I should go then," she smiles.

"You should! Your anniversary's coming up and you missed your silver anniversary."

"We were in the hospital," she chuckles. "He had an appendectomy."


	33. Surprise

Shirley holds her newest granddaughter, Caitlin. "Cassidy, she's just beautiful!"

Cassidy beams. "I never planned on a honeymoon baby, but i wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sometimes the best things come to us when we don't expect them."

"Jack and I wanted kids, but we were planning on waiting a couple years first."

"Keith came sooner than Dan and I planned. And you were a surprise, too!"

"I saw Keith and my sisters have babies of their own and wonder what it would be like to have one of my own."

"And now you know."

"Yes."


	34. Smile!

Chuck and Shirley host a fortieth anniversary party at their home.

"I want some family pictures," Shirley requests.

"Where do you want to take them? We don't have room at the house."

"I figured we'd go to the park just down the street."

Chuck and Shirley gather their family, and walk to the park.

"Now, everyone gather around as best you can. We've got a big family," Chuck instructs, setting up the camera. "Now, smile!"

He sets the timer and joins the family, by his wife's side.

Shirley's got the biggest smile of them all.

* * *

 _the end!_

* * *

 ** _Epilogue:_**

 _Here's the lineage of the Partridge-Corwin family:_

 _Keith married Sue and they had Katie and Beau._

 _Laurie married Bernard and had Sara._

 _Danny married Gretchen and had Isabella and Dante._

 _Chris remained single and had no kids._

 _Tracy married William and had Samantha and Alexandra._

 _Cassidy married Jack and had_ _Caitlin, Jake, Juliet, Caleb, Ryan, Meghan, and Marianne._

 _Chuck and Shirley made it to their forty-fifth anniversary. Chuck died the next month of a major stroke. Shirley joined him in death six weeks later._


End file.
